Shadowed Eve
by PatonxJulia
Summary: Eve and her brother Damian are just two regular siblings, having fun with life. All of the sudden they find a clearing in the woods. It's amazing how one second can change a life forever. T becaue it's LOTR, and there will be war scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**A/N: Alright, this is going to be my first Lord of the Rings story, so go easy. It may be slight Mary Sue, but I promise I will try to deviate from that path as much as I can. I'll explain some stuff as I go along, and throw in some plot twists here and there. So, without further ado, The Story!**

Eve let the door close heavily behind her as she walked into her house. It had been a long, _long_, day, filled with all of the usual drama that one would find in a teenagers life. Her best friend had finally found a great guy, and had just found out that he had been cheating on her since day one. This left Eve to pick up the pieces of her friend broken heart.

Of course, it was the boyfriend that had come off worse. Neither girl had known about one another, so they were both very angry about it. Plus all of their friends. Safe to say, that boy wouldn't be coming to school for a while.

"Hey hun, how was school today?" Eve smiled. Her mom never failed to give both of her kids a warm welcome, and on most occasions, freshly baked cookies.

"It was okay. Maddie's still really upset. It's gonna take a while for things to go back to normal." Her mom nodded sympathetically.

"Well, she's always welcome back here, if she just needs a place to come." Eve smiled. Her mom had to be one of the nicest people on the planet.

Just then her older brother, Damian, walked through the door. He threw his back pack to the other side of the room. His mom gave him a stern look, and he picked it up again, and set it at the top of the stairs, to grab on his way to his room. He then came back down into the kitchen.

" Hey Mum, Evie." Evie was Damian's pet name for Evangeline, which was Eve's full name. Their mother had a fondness for sophisticated sounding names, hence the slightly renaissance touch.

" How was your day?" Eve asked, slightly amused, as Damian sat down at the bar and set his head down in a tired manner. Eve sat next to him, sipping out of the glass of iced tea that her mother had handed her.

"Very, _very_ long. I swear, if a my History Professor was any more of an idiot, he would be dead." Eve chuckled as her mother bit back a laugh, scolding Damian.

Their father had left them when Eve was only three. It hadn't made that much of a difference, as he was never around anyways. Ever since Eve could remember it had only been the three of them, and that was fine by them.

Eve became vaguely aware of her mother berating Damian, and grinned again. Her brother was in his first year of college. He was twenty, and Eve was seventeen, two months from being eighteen. They had always been best friends, always there for each other no matter what. Even though they were almost three years apart, they could always be counted on to say hi to each other in the school halls.

"-ust went through a break up. Which reminds me, Eve, how is Maddie doing?" Since Maddie came over to Eve's house pretty often, she and Damian were fairly good friends themselves. Damian had been one of the many people to take revenge against the cheating boyfriend, along with Maddie's brother, and a few other friends.  
>Damian was your quintessential popular guy. He had a whole group of friends, had girls fawning all over him, and had most of the jocks for friends. However, he was different from the common stereotype in many ways as well. Instead of being completely stupid, he generally got straight A's. Instead of being a jerk to everyone with less social status than him, he was friends with everyone. He was pretty awesome.<p>

"She's doing a bit better, but not by much." Eve herself was not quite as popular as Damian, if only because she didn't do sports. She had a small circle of friends, Maddie included, all of which were quirky in one way or another. They were all fairly smart, and had a lot of fun with each other. During lunch they would crack jokes, help each other with homework, and stuff like that, brightening the mood.

The college and the High school were very close to each other. After school Damian would drive down the street from the college to the High school, pick Eve up, and drive them both home. Sometimes they gave one of their friends a ride, and it would take longer to get home. On others, Eve just walked the few miles home, if Damian had a study group.

" I'm glad to hear it. That no good, rotten guy who cheated on her shouldn't be allowed to exist." Eve grinned at Damian's over-protective nature.

" Now, now, calm down. I'm sure you already knocked enough sense into him already." Damian grinned sheepishly at his mother, who wasn't supposed to know about that particular escapade.

"Maybe. Probably not enough though," Eve said, taking a cookie from the tray.

"Enough about this. Evie, how was your day other than that?" Damian changed the subject, sensing a dangerous area. Eve shrugged.

"It was okay. Got an A on my Math assignment. Remind me to thank Delilah for that later," she stated, as an afterthought. Math had never been her thing. She preferred English and Science.

"That's great Hun!" Her mom enveloped her in a hug, knowing how much trouble her daughter had with Math. Damian grinned at her, and gave her a one armed hug.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit, alright?" Her mom nodded, and Damian offered to come with her. She accepted, and they walked out into the vast grounds. Her mother had come from a wealthy family, so they had a good twenty acre property border. They never advertised that they were well off, and no one would guess otherwise.

All of the sudden Eve felt a shove on her shoulder.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Damian took off with a yell, and Eve ran after him, laughing as she went. The ran into the woods, yelling at each other, and switching off who was "It".

After about an hour, Damian was It. He was searching for Eve, who was a sneaky little devil when it came to this kind of stuff. She could hide for hours, and when you finally gave up, she would jump out of a place you had checked five different times.

"Evie? Come out, come out wherever you are!" He walked into a clearing that he didn't even know existed, and saw Eve standing there, staring at the single tree in the very middle.

It was covered with all sorts of strange runes, not in any intelligible language. The game was forgotten instantly.

" What do you think it is?" Eve asked, without turning around. Damian never knew how she could do that, just know that someone was coming up behind her without even looking. Supposedly all women could do it, with "eye's in the back of their heads", but Eve was scary good at it.

" I don't know. I've never seen this language before." They continued to stare at it, wondering just what it was.

"Is it just me, or are the runes moving?" Eve asked. Damian looked closely and saw that they were indeed moving.

"Maybe we should get away from-" Damian's words were cut off as all of the breath was knocked out of him. The both felt a strong jerk, and then all was black.

**A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? To Mary Sue? Click that wonderful little review button down there, and give me your thoughts! I promise to update as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Waking in a not- so- Fairy- Tale Manner

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been an unbearably long time since I posted, but I hit a block. I know the general idea of where I'm going to go with this story, but I wasn't sure what to do next….. I think I'm just going to start writing and see where it takes me…. Yeah… ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, I also have to apologize. I am by no means proficient in speaking elvish. If anyone knows where to find a good English to Elvish translator, please tell me. Until I can find a good translator,all of my Elvish will be the stuff in **_**bold italics**_**. Keep in mind, Damian and Eve have absolutely no clue what they're saying. All of the other languages I have just used google translate for, so they should be correct. I'll put the translation at the end of the sentence when I do speak in a different language. **

In all of the stories you read, the heroine will wake lying in an unfamiliar forest, waking over the course of at least twenty seconds with a lot of eyelash batting, flushing, and wondering where they are. Then said heroine will wander for hours, until they eventually give up all hope. Then they get rescued by a wonderful prince on a white horse, who then takes them away, and they instantly fall in love.

In Eve's case, this was wrong on all but one account.

Instead of waking lying down, unaware of her surroundings, and taking forever to become aware of what was happening, Eve woke standing, her mind completely clear, and completely aware of her surroundings. Which, consequently, meant she was perfectly aware of the three different arrows that were pointed at her.

The one account that was correct was there was a very prince-like looking figure there. He was, however, not riding a white horse.

"_**Who are you, and why are you here?**_" Eve looked at the man, not understanding. He had just spoken gibberish, albeit beautiful gibberish.

The man seemed to notice that she didn't understand, and switched to English.

" Who are you, and why are you here?" He asked her. She practically sighed with relief at knowing that they spoke her language. Then she remembered the imminent threat of the arrows in her face, and answered with caution.

"My name is Eve," She said hesitantly, " but my full name is Evangeline. I don't know how I got here. I just kind of…." She trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it. " Woke up, with your men pointing arrows at my face, which is not," she said, turning to face her assailants again, " appreciated."

She then started to look around and see where 'here' was. She was standing in a clearing in a forest. Her back was up against a tree, and the men were standing surrounding that.

Her attackers were dressed in different shades of green, brown, and tan. Each man had extremely long hair, and all but one was blonde. It wasn't bleach blonde, but it was up there. The one who didn't have blonde hair had black raven black hair.

The man on the horse, who appeared to be the leader, struck an imposing figure. He had the same long blonde hair as his men, but seemed to carry himself more regally, with an air of importance. All of them were graceful, but this one was darn near angelic in his movements and looks. There was also one more thing that set them apart from normal. They all had pointed ears.

Just as the leader, who was looking very indignant, was about to say something, there was a commotion at the edge of the clearing. There was more yelling in that strange language, accompanied by yelling in a voice that Eve knew very well.

" Damian!" She yelled. Sure enough, two more of the men arrived, pulling a struggling Damian between them. Upon seeing his sister at the tip of three different arrows, braced up against a tree, he bristled, and before the elves could even comprehend what was going on, had ripped out of their grasp, stealthily avoided the other three, and run to the girl.

"Eve!" He cried, enveloping her in a hug that seemed to cover every inch of her. Eve noticed that, being the protective brother that he was, he had put himself directly between the arrows and her.

"_**My Lord, we found him over there. He refuses to cooperate."**_

The Leader looked over at where the two stood, Damian still keeping Eve wrapped protectively in his arms.

"Damian, where are we?" Eve asked, pulling out of his hug and looking at him with a fearful expression. Damian looked around, and then did something that Eve wasn't expecting.

"Sprechen Sie in Deutsch von nun an. Ich traue ihnen nicht." ( Speak in German from now on. I don't trust them.)

Eve's eyes dawned with comprehension. Their maternal grandparents were German, and had insisted on the two children learning the language when they were young. In this way it was like a secret code that Eve and Damian could use if they didn't want anyone to know what they were saying. Including their assailants.

"Ich verstehe. Ich denke, wir können ihnen vertrauen, aber ich denke, Vorsichtsmaßnahmen erforderlich. Weißt du, wo wir doch sind?" Damian shook his head. (I understand. I think we can trust them, but I guess precautions are neccesary. Do you know where we are though?)

Then the men (Or, more accurately, things, as the pointed ears leaded Eve to believe that they weren't men) who had brought Damian into the clearing went up and tried to restrain him again. Damian downright growled, pulling Eve behind him, up against the tree.

"_**Wait! We shall not assume the worst of them.**_" The leader said, again speaking in that beautiful language that they all seemed to speak.

The leader then walked up to where the siblings stood, looking closely at them.

" You say that you do not know how you got here?" Eve, who had emerged from behind Damian, nodded hesitantly, whilst Damian was still preoccupied with glaring at the other archers. And when Damian glared, it was downright scary.

"And yet my men were walking through this clearing, and you appeared out of thin air. Explain to me how this could happen?" He said, looking at her with an air of suspicion mixed with curiosity. Eve gaped. How had she appeared out of nowhere? Then Damian started speaking to the leader.

" I assure you, we have no clue where we are or how we got here. The last thing I remember is ….." He trailed off, not knowing how to explain what he had seen. Eve looked up, and in a voice barely more than a whisper, spoke.

" It was a stone, but much more than that. It was carved with runes, very similar to what is on your shoulder," she said, gesturing to a bit of embroidery on the shoulder of his tunic.

" I don't know what happened. It felt like I was being drawn to it, like it was calling me. I reached out, and Damian had my hand. I don't know what happened. There was a flash, and I wake up here, with your arrows at my face." The last part was in a stronger, more indignant voice, directed to the archers.

The Leader watched her closely.

"I can tell that you are not lying. I do not think that you pose an imminent threat," Eve stopped Damian from saying anything, " and I believe that we should take you to Imladris, to see Lord Elrond. He might be able to figure out what has happened."

Eve nodded, and thanked him. Whoever this 'Lord Elrond' was, hopefully he would be able to get Eve and Damian home.

" I do not believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Legolas, Son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood. These are my men, who have accompanied me on my long journey to Rivendell, as it is a dangerous one."

Eve nodded, wondering where Mirkwood and Rivendell were certainly nowhere near she and Damian's hometown.

" My name is Eve, which you already know, and this is my brother, Damian." Damian nodded, though he was still weary. Then Eve decided to move to a different topic, one that had been bothering her since she had noticed it.

" Your ears are pointed. Are you doing Cosplay or something?" She asked. He looked at her quizzically.

"No, My Lady, I am an Elf. May I ask, what is Cosplay?" He said, stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar word. Eve's head reeled. An Elf. There were no such thing as elves. They didn't exist. And who hadn't heard of Cosplay?

"What year is this?" She asked, earning a few strange looks, but not caring. After looking at her quizzically, Legolas answered.

" You are in the year 3018 in the Second Age*" said Legolas, and then continued, " You are in the mid west of Middle Earth, in Arda."

Eve had to brace herself against the tree to stop from falling over. They were no longer on Earth, of that much she was sure. They weren't even in the same universe.

"Come," Legolas said, "we will reach Rivendell by nightfall if we hurry."

And they led Eve and Damian to where they had the horses tied to a tree. Since Damian could ride somewhat efficiently, thanks to some classes he had taken a while ago, he and Eve rode together. And off they went, on their way to seen the mystical Lord Elrond, who was supposed to send them home.

***I'm not sure that this is right, but it's the only date I could find, so….**

**Reviews**

**Reige****: I know, I know! I'm working on it, I promise! **

**A/N: This chapter sounded a little rushed to me. What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated! Till the next then! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**A/N: 'Ello, 'Ello, 'Ello! I know, it's been a while since I've updated, but I was kind of wrapped up in some stuff at home, so… I make up with it, by furthering the plot! Sort of. Ok, not really. **

**Since I haven't done my disclaimer yet, I own nothing except my separate plot and characters. The original plot and characters belong to Mr. J.R.R Tolkien, the God of all Fantasy Novels. **

The ride itself was…..Bumpy. That was the only word to describe it. All of the movies make it look effortless, but it's not. Not at all. Even with Eve sitting in front of Damian, and him making sure she didn't fall, it was still uncomfortable.

The elves were still slightly stiff around the two humans. Eve noticed that if they realized Eve or Damian were listening to their conversation, they would stop talking, unsure if the humans were trustworthy or not.

" Evie, Wo glaubst du, wir sind? Wir können ehrlich nicht in einer anderen Welt zu sein, können wir?" Damian said, looking over to his sister. She just shrugged, gesturing that she had no clue. (Where do you think we are? We can't honestly be in a different world, can we?)

"What is this language that you speak?" Legolas asked from where he was riding a few feet away from them. Eve smiled, and said,

"It is the language that our grandparents spoke before they moved to our home country. It is called German, but I don't think that any of you would speak it here." She wondered where exactly 'here' was, but knew that asking the prince would bring no satisfactory answers.

"You would be right in saying that none speak it. It does not even seem to resemble Elvish in any way!" Eve chuckled a bit, Damian joining in.

They kept riding in this manner for several hours. Occasionally the elves would talk to each other, or Damian and Eve would speak, but most of the time Eve would just take in the beauty of the world around her. She had to admit, compared to this, Earth was seriously lacking.

Eventually they came to the end of the trees. Eve gasped as she took in the sight before her. Legolas looked over at her, and grinned.

"Mellon nin, welcome to Rivendell."

It was truly an amazing sight. It looked like the greatest architects in the world(or was it worlds?) had joined together with the greatest artist and scholars and created a masterpiece. Which was probably what had happened.

Eve didn't think about it, and slipped into German as she talked rapid fire with her brother.

"Es ist so schön! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was die anderen elf Städte aussehen muss! Ich bezweifle,sie könnten diese top!" Damian just nodded, still taking in the magnificent city. (It's so beautiful! I can't imagine what the other elf cities must look like! I doubt they could top this!)

Just then, two dark haired elves rode toward them. At first, Eve thought she was seeing double, but then she realized that they must have been twins.

" Mae Govennen, Legolas Thranduilion! How was your ride!" Asked one of the twins, looking joyously towards the prince. The two swung off of their horses and embraced each other, greeting the other for the first time in a long time. The other twin came over and repeated the process. Then they looked over at the two tag alongs.

" Mellon Nin, who is this that you have brought with you?" Asked one of the twins.

" Ah. Elladan, Elrohir, I would like you to meet Lady Evangeline and Lord Damian. They are here to see your father. Lord Damian, Lady Eve these are Lord Elronds sons, Elladan and Elrohir," Legolas said.

Damian looked a little full of himself at being called a Lord, but Eve just scowled.

"First of all, I am not a Lady, I am just Eve. Call me Eve and nothing else please." The twins looked amused, but nodded.

" Second, it's very nice to meet you, Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir," She said, inclining her head to each in turn. One of the twins walked up to her (she couldn't tell which, because they were identical down to the clothes they were wearing).

" The pleasure is mine, Lady Eve." He said, bringing her hand to his lips. Eve caught the playful look in his eyes, and she grinned.

"Oi, stop ogling my sister!" Damian said, almost jokingly. The twins and Legolas laughed, and Eve pretended to act affronted.

" I would like to think that I can get along just fine without you telling me who can and can't ogle me!" She said, giving out a fake 'humph'. The laughter continued. Eve gleefully joined in, glad to find some mirth in this new world.

"Well, _Lady _Eve, and Damian," Damian looked a little miffed at this, but went along with it, " allow us to show you to your rooms, with your pardon Legolas." Legolas inclined his head, showing that he didn't mind at all.

And so the twins led the siblings through the house of healing, pointing things out, and making the occasional flirtatious comment to Eve, just to annoy Damian. Even though she had only been there all of thirty minutes, Eve could tell that the twins and her were going to get along just fine.

Elladan and Elrohir led the siblings to two rooms side by side.

" You will be staying here. A maid will come up to your rooms and prepare baths for you. You must be tired after having travelled as far as you did." Eve opted not to tell the twins just how far they had come. Elladan turned to Eve, winked, and said,

"Welcome to Imladris, Lady Eve."

**A/N: Ok, so, teensy bit of plot advancement, paired with quite a lot of fluff. It was only when I got half-way through this chapter that I realized I hadn't described my characters yet, but I promise I'll do that in the next one! **

**Reviews:**

**Edward de Lioncourt: Writing long chapters has never been my strong suit. For some reason it just happens that way when I write on this one! The cosplay idea actually came out of nowhere, it was just something that popped into my head! It's weird, but I think I might like Damian more than Eve! I mean, they're my creations, practically my children, so I love them both equally, but Damian is turning out to be really fun to write.**

**Anja66: Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, it's been a really long time since I updated, but, in my defense, half of that time I didn't have internet, and the other half of the time my muse was on vacation. Or at the pool. It spends a lot of time there too...******

**So, I have a lot of this planned out, and now that I've got my new school laptop (YAY!) I'm going to be writing a lot more, I guarantee it! I'm still getting used to using a Mac, cause usually I'm a PC person, so if there are a few mistakes, I apologize, and I'll try to go back and fix them. :) Plus it's a new key board that I have to get used to... I hate new key boards. They drive me nuts!******

** Okay, so enough with my random ranting, and on with the story!******

*************************************************************************************

Eve's room was amazing. It was fairly large, bigger than her room at home, and had a color scheme that focused around creme, blues, and greens. The bed was huge, with a creme cover. A large wardrobe stood against the wall. Next to it was a floor length mirror, at least three feet across, and shaped like a large oval.

A door several feet over from the mirror led into the bathroom. All of the counter surfaces in the bathroom were a dusky marble, shot through with little swirls of silver and gold. Instead of a bathtub, there was a large circular indent in the floor, that went several feet down. There wasn't a tap, so Eve assumed that it had to be filled by hand. She would NOT want that job.

Just as Eve had finished admiring her room, there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it, expecting to find Damian, and was surprised when she found herself looking at one of the most beautiful women (Or was it elves?) that she had ever seen.

"Hello," The woman said kindly. " My name is Arwen Elrondiel. I am the daughter of Lord Elrond." Eve brightened at the mention of this mysterious person that was supposed to be able to help her get home. She wondered when she would get to see him.

" My father told me that there was a human woman in need of assistance." She said and then smiled, and added, " My brothers tried to volunteer, but I thought that this particular job needed a womans touch." Both women laughed.

Eve ushered Arwen in, and the two started talking.

" I think my brothers are quite taken with you." Arwen said with a grin. Eve blushed, and Arwen chuckled, brushing her long brunette hair out of her heart shaped face.

" Yeah, I noticed them flirting a bit." Eve admitted, still blushing like mad. Arwen laughed again, and soon Eve joined in. The conversation turned into a talk about crazy brothers, an how trying they could be. An hour later found both girls collapsed on the bed in uncontrollable giggles.

" And then," Eve said between giggles, " the dock gave out, and they all fell into the river!" Another bout of giggles came on, and it took a good ten minutes for the girls to get control of themselves.

" Oh!" Arwen said, remembering that she was supposed to be doing something. " Here, stand up for just a minute." She said, pulling Eve up off of the bed and started looking her over. Feeling self conscious about herself, Eve started fussing with her baby-doll T-shirt and jeans, feeling very scruffy and dirty.

" I think that I might just have one or two of my old dresses that we can alter to a point where they fit you. In fact..." She trailed off, and then broke into a huge grin.

" You stay here. I will have some of the maids come and fill your washing tub, and then I have the perfect dress for you!" And with that she rushed out of the room.

****************************************************

Eve stood in front of her mirror, gaping. Arwen had meant it when she said she had the perfect dress.

It was bright red, with gold and silver accents here and there. The square neckline was surrounded by gold embroidery. A strip of fabric that looked like it was woven from pure gold formed a V on her waist. The bottom of the front of the skirt was split in the middle, forming a triangle of gold right in front of her legs.

Her hair was cut at chin length, in a layered style that made it have volume, and had been pulled back on one side with a golden clip. The maids who had helped her had marveled at how her hair was so short, and she had utterly failed at explaining that where she came from, it was normal.

Her brown eyes continued to wander across her reflection, which she could hardly believe was her.

" It looks gorgeous on you!" Said Arwen, who had just walked into the room. Her smile lit up the room.

" And I have you to thank for it. Honestly, I can't thank you enough," Eve said, walking over and giving Arwen a short hug. Even in the small time they had known each other, the two were instant friends.

" Come," Arwen said, linking her arm with Eve's. " Let's go shock all of the boys, shall we?"

Eve sat at the table, talking to an interesting little creature that went by the name of Bilbo Baggins. He was the most wonderful story teller, and apparently, a hobbit.

It was supposed to be several minutes before Lord Elrond came, as he supposedly had some things that he had to clear up. Arwen had apologized for him, and Eve had said that it was no trouble.

Damian had come in a few minutes after Eve, talking with Legolas and one of his men. The three were laughing, so Eve just let them be, and talked with Arwen and Bilbo.

Eve listened with rapt attention to Bilbo's riveting story. She was just wondering how he was going to get out of being squashed by the viscous trolls when the doors opened yet again.

In walked an Elf it long brown hair, and long robes. He radiated importance and nobility, and Eve immediately guessed that this was Lord Elrond.

He walked to the head of the table and sat down, a wary look in about him. It was obvious that he had been hard at work for a long time.

"Troubles, Brannon Nin?" Asked Legolas with a small, concerned smile. Elrond looked up from where he had been staring at the table, and smiled a distracted smile.

" No, Mellon Nin, just trouble brewing that I can do nothing to prevent." Legolas gave him a sympathetic nod. Then Elrond caught sight of Eve.

"Ah. You are Lady Eve, I presume?" Eve blushed, and said.

"Well, Lady is hardly an appropriate term," Damian snorted from his seat next to her, which Eve pointedly ignored, " But yes." She smiled at him.

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Eve. Legolas told me of you particular predicament, and I will try to make what I can out of it soon. I have a friend coming who I am hoping can help us." He said. Eve smiled at the prospect of going home, and then realized that she would truly miss this place, and Arwen, and Bilbo, and all of the other friends she had made.

All of the sudden an elf came dashing in.

" Lord Glorfindel's horse has returned Brannon Nin! Although it does not carry Lord Glorfindel."

**A/N: Okay, I know, I said that this would stick mostly to the movie( or did I? I am way too tired to be thinking about this right now...) But I think that I'm going to kind of mix it between book and movie, just to keep you guys on your toes. :)******

**Reviews:****  
><strong>**Edward de Lioncourt: I'm glad! I don't really know that much elvish, so what's in the story is just stuff that I've gleaned off of stories that I've read. :)******

**Bonnie Celt: Yeah, I love the twins! Their so awesome! They are like the Weasley twins, your right.. I cried so hard when Fred died. And Dobby, and Hedwig, and basically every other epic secondary character!******

**Alright, well, see you guys next time I update then! Should be sooner now that I've got my laptop. :)****  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *Ducks behind tree* Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I actually took a sort of vacation from writing, and have been reading in a variety of different fandom's. The Harry Potter fandom is a whole new world! **

** I just read back through this story, and realized that it was worth picking back up. So here it is, after almost a year, chapter five! **

Elrond stood and sprinted from the hall, his long legs carrying him much faster than Eve and Damian could run. Most of the elves in the hall followed after him, including a very worried looking Arwen, and most of Legolas' company of men.

Eve stood swiftly from her chair and moved to stand next to Damian, who looked slightly confused. Bilbo ran over to them, starting to explain.

" One of the warrior's horse just came back without him. There was someone on it, and apparently they were injured. They're in the courtyard now."

With that, they ran. They finally reached the courtyard, where the jumble of elves now stood. They were clustered around a grey palomino horse*. Eve and Damian arrived just in time to see Elrond sweep off into the halls of the house, a child-like figure bundled into his arms.

" Is that a child?" Eve asked, shocked. Who just put a child on a horse and sent it off? Then again, if it was the only way they would survive…

Then Bilbo spoke up. He had paled to a dangerous point, looking like he was on the verge of fainting. His words were quiet and shaky.

"That's not a child. It's a hobbit. That's Frodo."

Eve gasped, having heard many stories about the mischievous Frodo and his friends over breakfast. She understood how much this must have affected Bilbo.

" We have to go then." She stated firmly, putting a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. She looked over at Damian and gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head, silently saying that she would tell him later.

They made their way through the halls, following the trail of servants that lead to the room where Frodo had been taken. The doors were wide open, allowing the servants to bring the supplies in and vacate the room quickly.

Eve walked with Bilbo up to the bed, where little Frodo lay. Lord Elrond was frantically moving around the bed, long, nimble fingers dancing over the little hobbit, trying to diagnose what was wrong with the little on who was older than both Eve and Damian combined.

Finally, Elrond let out a shaky breath. He looked up, and upon seeing the group that had gathered in the room, he said calmly,

" He was stabbed by a Morgul* blade."

A gasp went through the group as one. Bilbo, who had been crying silently, gave a sob. Eve sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around the elder hobbit, silently giving him comfort. Even if she didn't know what a Morgul blade was, she could tell from the reactions that it wasn't good.

Arwen took it on herself to empty the room for her father. Slowly everyone filed out, with Eve being the last, leading a grief-ridden Bilbo out with her. Once they were out in the hall she sat against the wall, with Bilbo sitting next to her, and Damian on the other side of Bilbo.

" Mr. Bilbo?" She asked softly. He looked up at her. " I don't know exactly what your nephew suffers from, but I do know that Lord Elrond is a very good healer. If anyone can heal Frodo, it will be him."

Bilbo nodded shakily, managing a small smile.

" Thank you Lady Eve," he said quietly, " your comfort is much appreciated."

And so they waited. For many hours they simply sat, with all of the other elves who had accompanied them sitting with them in the hall. At some point the elves started singing. From what Eve could tell, it was an old hymn in Elvish, one meant for healing. Bilbo joined in for as long as he could manage before he gave in to the tears.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the end of the hall. An old man wearing all grey came flying towards them, his long beard streaming out behind him. He stopped upon seeing Bilbo, giving the barest of glances to the two strangers sitting on either side of him. He seemed to take a split second to take in the scene, and paled.

" Am I too late? Is he dead?" Asked the man in a hurried voice. Bilbo only had time to shake his head before the man threw the doors open and burst into the room, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Eve was confused, and just a little bit scared at the picture the man had presented.

" And just who was that?" Damian voiced the question that both of them were thinking.

"That was the great Maia Gandalf." Said Legolas, gazing at the door as if he was hoping he could look through it. He too had tear tracks running down his face.

" He is a wizard!" One of the elves from Legolas' troop said reverently.

Eve and Damian traded a look. Wizard? Things just kept getting weirder.

Just then, the twins, who had disappeared earlier, came back into the hall. Their faces were somber, instead of their usual light-heartedness. The sat down, on next to right across the hall from the trio. One of the twins started speaking not a minute later.

" Gandalf arrived a short while ago. He was on the back of an eagle."

The others seemed to take this in stride, as if flying on the back of eagles was completely normal in this world. Damian and Eve shared an incredulous look, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Das ist absolut verrückt" ( This is absolutely insane) Damian murmured, to which Eve nodded her agreement.

" He bears terrible news." The other twin was the one who had spoken now, the look of somberness on his face terribly out of place.

" The wizard Saruman has turned against us."

This declaration was met with cries of dismay around the group. The elves all around them looked shocked and saddened by the news.

" I'm sorry, but who is Saruman?" Asked Eve quietly, not wanting to disturb the still distant hobbit sitting next to her. One twin, the one she recognized as Elladan, looked up at her, seemingly surprised to realize that she was there.

" Lady Eve!" He exclaimed, looking shocked. " How long have you been sitting on the cold stone floor? How thoughtless we have all been, leaving you in such an uncomfortable position!"

Without another moment passing he jumped to his feet and raced off. Eve stared after him bewildered, and became even more so when all of the elves in the hallway gained horrified looks while glancing her way. They all started apologizing profusely, leaving Eve very confused.

She glanced over towards Damian, who had all of the sudden started chuckling. He looked up at her and caught her eye.

"Dies ist offensichtlich eine weitere alte Welt. Höflichkeit gegenüber Frauen ist eine sehr wichtige Sache für sie sein. Verlassen Sie sich unwohl sie gleichbedeutend mit dem Aufruf, ein Mädchen zu Hause eine der schlimmsten Namen, die Sie sich vorstellen können." (This is obviously a more old world. Courtesy towards women must be a very important thing to them. Leaving you uncomfortable it tantamount to calling a girl back home one of the worst names you can think of.)

Eve gained a look of dawning realization, before looking over to the elves who were still apologizing.

" No, it's alright!" She assured them quickly. "In fact, it's great that you do things like that. In my world, chivalry is almost completely forgotten." She gave them a quick smile.

This made some of the elves gasp. To them the idea of not treating a woman with courtesy was unthinkable. Elladan came back with a cushion, which gave to Eve with a short 'Milady', just in time to hear her comment, looked scandalized.

" Truly?" Legolas asked, looking baffled.

" Yes," she said with a grin, " in fact , finding a man who practices chivalry is very rare, and becoming the beloved of one is a very coveted thing among women."

Immediately all of the elves started eyeing Damian suspiciously, as if expecting him to reach out and slap Eve at any minute. He gave an exaggerated roll of the eyes, and looked over at Eve.

" You forgot to mention," he said, putting a mock annoyed tone into his voice, " that I'm one of the few good ones!"

Eve gave a short little laugh, and nodded her head, conceding the point.

"Yes, yes I did. Forgive me, brother?" She fluttered her eyelashes and gave him huge puppy-dog eyes. Damian mock glared at her for a few more seconds, before huffing a huge sigh.

" I suppose." He said haughtily. The siblings started laughing quietly, easily falling into a casual teasing that lightened the mood in the hall considerably.

The next hour was spent giving random little facts about their home-world, which constantly seemed to amaze the elves sitting around them. Gradually they seemed to lighten the oppressive cloud that had gathered around them since Frodo had been brought in.

Then the doors to the healing room burst open.

**A/N: This chapter started out pretty easily, but the end did not want to be written. But hey, I got it done! In my defense, it's been written twice, but I've had to re-do it every time. Hope you liked it! **

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I promise I'll get back on top of my stories and my account. I need to sort out my inbox. I'm up to thirty something un-read. I'll answer reviews next time, hopefully! **

** Bye! **


End file.
